Differential transmissions have been in existence since the early 1930's, particularly with a limited slip feature that enables transfer of applied torque from a wheel that is slipping to a wheel that has traction. Transmissions of this type have a carrier that receives input from a pinion gear and provides a drive for planet gears meshing with sun gears attached to shafts connected to wheels on opposite sides of a vehicle. The limited slip feature involves retarding the pure differential movement of the shafts to the different wheels.
In the past, such transmissions have been lubricated by what is known as a splash lubrication system. In this system, the lower half of the assembly is bathed in lubricant so that the motion of the gears propels the lubricant up into the gear assemblies to provide lubrication. This particular type of lubrication, while simple, has a deficiency in that it generates parasitic losses because of the resistance of the movement of the gears through the lubricant. In addition, centrifugal force may cause the lubricant to be propelled away from the surfaces to be journaled and provide a potential failure mode.
In an attempt to eliminate problems of this type, so-called dry sump transmissions have been employed in which lubricant is pressurized and fed to sealed journals and other components for the rotating parts. The sealed arrangement causes the pressurized lubricant to be passed through bearing surfaces and through a normal leakage path to a sump where the lubricant is re-pressurized for delivery to the journaling surfaces.
When a limited slip feature is employed in such a transmission, it is usually in the form of a series of clutch surfaces alternately connected to a case for the differential and to one of the output shafts. The case comprises a housing and a carrier. In a differential having a closed system, the chamber for such plates forms a pocket for lubricant. As such, any debris generated by engagement and disengagement of the clutches tends to collect in the pocket, thereby having an adverse impact on the long term durability of the transmission.
What is needed therefore in the art is a transmission of the above type that provides a purging of material in the above situation.